Impromptu Movie Nights
by Hi I'm Lou
Summary: Clint was just sat on the sofa watching a film. Never would he have expected it to turn out so great an idea. Warning: Slash. Don't like, don't read. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MCU, THE AVENGERS, THE ACTORS, ETC. Reviews are welcome :)


**Impromptu Movie Nights**

Clint was lounging around on one of the massive sofas in the communal living room. A movie was running quietly, the sound barely above mute, as he stretched his tired muscles and let out a little groan as he relieved the strain from being hunched over. He resettled himself in the centre of the sofa, pressing himself into the cushions, content in finishing the movie.

A quiet shuffle and louder thuds alerted him to the fact he wasn't alone and he lifted his head just high enough to see Thor and Steve wander in, tired looks etched onto both of their faces. He threw them a small smile and patted either side of the sofa sitting beneath him. He received two identical smiles and was joined by the two a few moments later.

An almost silent padding of feet followed by two sets of normal footsteps signalled the rest of the team joining them in the impromptu movie night. Once each Avenger had settled down, each content in their own space, yet funnily enough surrounding the archer, Tony instructed JARVIS to play another movie, this time a comedy.

As the hour grew later, Clint's eyes started to droop, despite the fact everyone else was wide awake and laughing at the scene playing on the extremely large flat screen TV in front of them.

Thor managed to drag enough of his attention away from the movie playing to become aware of the movement going on beside him. Sparing a glance down to his right, a smile graced his features as he saw Clint slowly snuggling himself into the god's side. Looking over the top of the archer's head, his smile widened to a grin as he saw Clint's feet edging their way into Steve's lap.

Natasha managed to keep control of her instinct to break whoever's hand was touching her shoulder as she cast a glance over her unoccupied shoulder to see Clint resting peacefully, his eyes glazed over in semi-consciousness as he continued to lean against Thor. She smiled softly and reached a hand up to thread her fingers through Clint's and kept his hand on her shoulder, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles gently.

Tony was acutely aware of the mini cuddle fest going on over on the other sofa, and not one for being left out, he got up from his chair and padded over to wedge himself carefully between Steve and Clint, lifting the smaller man's legs to rest on his own, his shoulder brushing Steve's and his left leg resting against Natasha's hip.

Bruce looked over at his teammates, friends and new family members and grinned before making his way over to sit on Thor's other side. By this point Clint had turned slightly, his torso resting against the thunderer's ribs and his legs still over Steve and Tony with his backside pressed against Tony's leg. His arm had dropped from a hand on Natasha's shoulder to wrap around the Russian's neck in some semblance of a very loose one-armed hug. Bruce stretched an arm around Thor's shoulder to reach Clint's head, his nimble fingers carding through the spiky hair gently.

Clint snuffled slightly as he fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by those he loved and perfectly content to stay there forever. Thor smiled softly down at the body cuddled into his side, stretching his head down to press a kiss to the archer's temple, the archer he'd had an infatuation with for a long time.

As the movie came to an end, Tony and Bruce relocated to the lab, Tony mumbling something along the lines of, "Science Bruce, science!", and Bruce nodding and pulling on the billionaire's arm. Natasha climbed to a crouch, before springing to her feet and leaping over Steve's head, messing up the blonde hair as she went. The captain spluttered a reply, getting to his feet to chase after the assassin at a slow jog, the red head already flying round the corner with flips and twirls, a soft laugh flowing down the hall.

Steve was soon out of sight, leaving the asleep archer and the god alone. A whoosh past Thor's ear startled him, and he looked up to see Natasha's arm still fully extended, a second knife in her other hand. Her eyes were icy, despite the smile she was showing.

"Hurt him, I kill you." was all the female said before departing once more.

Thor turned his head, noting the blade sticking out from the wall behind the sofa he and Clint were situated on. He glanced back down at the dark blonde head of hair that had slipped from his shoulder to his chest. Yet another smile crossed his features as he heard soft mumbles coming from the archer. He soon frowned however, as he realised the mumbles were that of a nightmare rather than happy dreaming.

"No... Leave him alone!"

Thor noted the distress in the Hawk's voice and shifted slightly to cradle Clint in his arms, instead of the smaller man just laying against his side.

"Take me instead! Loki, leave Thor out of this!"

At the mention of both his and his sibling's name, Thor halted his movements, as Clint started thrashing, more cries escaping his mouth and increasing in volume,

"NO!" and with that final yell, even in sleep, Clint dissolved into sobs, unconsciously clutching at Thor's chest and pressing his face into the wall of muscles.

Thor curled his arms around the other man, who'd made himself incredibly smaller than normal.

"Hush now, little one, hush. You are well. Loki is not here, not even in this realm. You are safe. I am fine, so hush little one, hush."

The soothing tones seemed to reach Clint's sleep, the movements ceasing in their intensity, and the sobs dying down quietly. Sleep fogged blue eyes opened, blinking owlishly as their owner tried to focus on the bearded face above them.

Thor cupped Clint's cheek, the younger man leaning into the touch as he realised who it was. The thunder god opened his mouth to ask what the nightmare was about, but Clint just shook his head and wrapped Thor's arms around himself tightly, nuzzling his head under Thor's chin.

"I love you, you know? Have done since a few months after we all moved into the tower."

"And I you, little one. You're skills in battle are not all that make you perfect."

Clint blushed at the compliment before tilting his head up and kissing Thor soundly on the mouth quickly before pressing his cheek back to Thor's chest, directly above his heart, the steady thump, thump, thump soothing him back to sleep.

Thor smiled and peppered Clint's hair with butterfly kisses, even as his own eyes started to slip shut.

Movie nights were always great.


End file.
